


Culpa

by Angelic_Disaster



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Atenea protectora, Medusa agradecida, feminismo, por supuesto que son lesbianas, two sis chilling in a hot tub
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: Atenea siempre tiene los ojos tristes cuando me visita. Me pide disculpas entre sollozos una y otra vez. Yo le repito y repito que no es necesario que me pida disculpas, que no es necesario que la perdone porque no hay nada que perdonar.Monólogo de Medusa sobre Atenea. Una nueva visión del Mito y de porqué Atenea convirtió a Medusa en una gorgona.
Relationships: Athena/Medusa (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Culpa

Atenea siempre tiene los ojos tristes cuando me visita. Siempre me trae regalos, frutas, flores y vino, como si le trajera una ofrenda a un dios. Debería ser al revés, ella es una diosa, y yo solo soy una mujer. 

Me pide disculpas entre sollozos una y otra vez. Yo la abrazo y mis serpientes con sus lenguas le dan besos en las mejillas, tratamos de animarla pero ella se sigue culpando. Yo le repito y repito que no es necesario que me pida disculpas, que no es necesario que la perdone porque no hay nada que perdonar. 

_"Si hubiera sabido, si hubiera llegado antes. ¡En mi templo!"_ Ella gime entre sollozos. 

Los hombres, desde Zeús hasta los campesinos, desde Heracles hasta Poseidón se creen en poder de tomar la carne humana de las mujeres y morderla como si de una manzana se tratara. Para los hombres nuestro peor pecado es haber nacido mujeres.

Ella sigue sollozando, y no quiero tener que decirle que la perdono. Yo solo quiero abrazarla y repetirle hasta el cansancio lo agradecida que estoy. Lo agradecida que estamos todas. Atenea nos dió un santuario, nos protege y nos guía, nos enseñó a ser libres y suficientes. Y ahora, a mi me despojó del peor pecado: ser bella. Ahora, horrenda para los ojos de los hombres, estoy protegida. Ya ningún hombre, ni siquiera Poseidón, se atreve a querer tocarme. 

Atenea me pide disculpas y me trae frutas, flores y vino, me abraza y llora. Pero hoy la veo llorar más que nunca porque ella sabe, y yo también sé, que para los hombres ser bella es un pecado terrible; pero ser una mujer poderosa es imperdonable. Me besa la frente y me dice "perdón" nuevamente. Se va y yo no la vuelvo a ver.

Oigo pasos muy pesados para ser los de mi amiga. Sé que quien viene no trae ni vino, ni flores, ni manzanas, solo un espejo y una espada. Era cuestión de tiempo para que los hombres se cansen de temerle a una mujer. Antes de que mi cabeza ruede pienso en Atenea. Mi historia será contada por los hombres, y por ser fea seré siempre una bestia. Ojalá la historia de Atenea la cuenten las mujeres y sea recordada siempre como la mujer que nos enseñó a ser fuertes y libres, y me protegió de los hombres todo cuanto pudo.


End file.
